Zombie: The Destroyed Life
by Insanity's Blood
Summary: Summer is a normal high school girl... Or at least, she's supposed to be. She has a mystery surrounding her that even she doesn't understand! With the help of her friends, secretly YouTubers, she tries to figure out the mystery, all while being trapped in a game with an agenda of torment. Friendship turns to love, reunions of unexpected circumstances, and more. Cryaotic Fanfic
1. Virus 1: Unexpected Ties

Zombie: The Destroyed Life ~A Cryaotic Fanfic~

By Insanity's Blood

**Just a heads-up, I now that I made this a CryaoticxReader fanfic but I'm not used to the (insert name) cuz I'm used to having the characters having a definite name, sorry. Any who, just do what I do. Pretend the girl's name is mine. BTW my name is not Summer. JUST TO CLARIFY. Also sorry this isn't like collage that they're in... It's high school. I figured it'd be easier since... well... I'm in high school so yeah. WHATEVER. DEAL WITH IT DAMNIT. Oh yes, rated T due to teenage language and subjects, descriptions, and whatever the fuck else there is. Yeah I'm not bleeping them out so, little kiddies, say bye-bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the YouTubers that will appear in this fanfic. I do, however, own Summer, her friend Katie, Summer's brother, and Summer's family. Please R&R!**

Virus 1: Unexpected Ties

~Summer's POV~

"Hey..."

...

"Hey!"

?!

"Hello? Hey are you even awake?"

I snapped back to my senses as I turned to my best friend, Katie, who still and always had the most vibrant red hair I've ever seen. I quickly opened my mouth and let out a tired and almost forced "sorry" as I stood up to leave for the day. My name is Summer, an average seventeen year old in high school. I was kind of dragging my feet through the halls, not really knowing where I was headed but my feet seemed to be pulling me in the direction that was not an exit from the school. All I knew was I didn't want to go back home, back to my parents who'd either lie to me and themselves or what feels like faking love for their only daughter. I always prolonged the time it took for me to get home and it seems my parents don't really care. It really seems as if I'm just a nuisance for my parents, like I'm not actually meant to be here and living. I'm not surprised that whenever people see me, they say I'm depressed. It's been about ten years since they took me in and it wasn't hard... until recently. I don't know if there actually is a God, but if there is... He really likes fucking up my life.

I came back to reality just before a collision-course with the roof door of the school, before comprehending if it would be a good idea or not, my hand had already tugged the door wide open. feeling the sudden wild breeze of late August swirl around me and play with my hair, whipping my face gently and warmly. As I step out, I noticed another person out here leaning on the railing that prevents people from just falling off the roof. I couldn't see his face because his back was to me, but I could see the short shiny chocolate brown locks being played with and gently tugged at by the powerful summer winds. Besides his shimmering chocolate-colored hair, his outfit was fitting; he was wearing fern-green sweater with sleeves that stopped at his elbows, the fringes were black and so was his hood, his jeans were a dark blue and faded, and he wore black and white classic All-Star Converse. I noticed I was staring and pinched myself strictly to take my attention away from him, cautiously walking to the space two feet away from him to lean on the railing as well. He seemed to notice me as soon as I reached the railing and - what seemed like a reaction or habit-like attempt - tried to hide his face from mine. Suddenly seeming to realize he didn't have to, he regained composure and returned his gaze to the buildings and the scenery in front of us.

I would notice him glancing towards me every few minutes, so I started to wonder if he was curious as to ask why I came here. I spoke up, not really noticing his mouth was about to open and form words,"I don't really know why I came up here. My feet just kinda... well, lead me here. I wasn't expecting others to be here."

The chocolate haired boy looked thoughtful for a moment before responding,"Normally I don't hang out up here alone. Most of the time, my friends follow me here but they all seemed to be busy today..." He turned his face to notice my curious stare, I took this moment to examine the face that he seemed to look so desperate to hide; he had a nicely shaped face, his bangs liked to sometimes move into his eyes when he shifted, his azure eyes looked deep, curious, and almost thrilled to be talking to me, they were also slightly enlarged because of the black-rimmed reading glasses he was wearing. I remembered that he was waiting for my question, and started,"Who are your friends, anyway? Maybe we know the same people."

_Oops... My voice squeaked. Geez, I don't mean to sound so excited but, something about this guy is making me feel happy... So excited and comfortable..._

"Well... Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you, okay?"

"Uhhh... Why would I?"

"Just promise." He sang in an off-key tune as he rolled his eyes.

"I promise, now spill!"

I watched intently but gently as he took a deep breath,"I'm friends with Stephano, Pigeh, Shair (AN: Mr. Chair), Pew- I mean, Felix, Ken, Michelle... And a few other people but the others not so much."

(A/N: Michelle is MegaMinx's real name though I'm not really confident of the spelling... Sorry Minx! /)

"Huh, I know Ken, Felix, and I'm best friends with Michelle!" I felt a small smile tug my lips and let it show, the teen looked pleasingly surprised... Not something I expected.

"What?"

"Why do you never smile?"

"Uhm, well... There are some family problems that are happening." I answer, feeling my smile fall quickly and my voice grow softer. The boy seemed to notice the sad note that escaped unintentionally and frowned, looking away and giving an almost inaudible low "sorry". I looked at his eyes, the bright azure color seemed to grow dark and clouded with regret, I felt that just lightly touching his shoulder would cause him to break. My small fingers reached anyway, gently landing on his strong shoulder and began small strokes as I looked at him,"You don't have to be. You didn't do anything."

He locked his now warm pools of blue summer sky with my dark emerald ones, I let out a strong smile, not like my forced ones and felt the warmth of my happiness through my body. I removed my hand and took a step back, smiling a true smile that reached my eyes. He looked stunned, which made me have to bite back a roar of laughter. I gave him a thoughtful look for a moment as I realized that we didn't introduce ourselves, so I cleared my throat and held out my hand in confidence.

"My name's Summer." I stated, my smile felt strong and confident, it was like a whole new sensation. The boy looked surprised at my sudden behavior before finally taking my hand in his,

"Ryan. Nice to meet you." He smiled as well but his bright azure orbs held a glitter of mischief as he continued,"I know your name though. I don't think you realized I'm in the same class as you," I watched, my eyes widening a bit as he laughed upon seeing my frozen stature.

"R-really?"

"Mm-hm!" He sang again in his off-key manner, nodding cutely.

"So then... How did we never talk to each other? I mean we've been in the same school for probably since middle school so..."

"Hahaha! I don't really know either. But at least we're talking now, right?"

I nodded,"Yeah."

I stretched my arms as we walked down the school yard pathway to God-knows-where... With Ryan. As we left the school before they closed up, he was about to say good-bye; I tugged on his sleeve just before he could turn around and walk away. I was frozen but my hands were shaking, I hardened my resolve. _I'm not going home until late! Not any time before. Actually, I don't want to go home at all! _I raised my head to give him a strong and determined stare as I voiced my wish.

"Please don't! I... I have to stay with you longer! If... if I go back..." My strong voice steadily began breaking, my hands were shaking harder now. Ryan seemed to act quicker and wrapped himself over me, supporting my knees from giving out, seemingly unending streams of horrifying memories flooded my head. My hands balled tighter in his shirt, I could feel him stroking my mid-length light brown hair in a soothing manner, which did do it's job really _really _ well. I gently pushed him away so that he could see my face, and calmed down when I looked into Ryan's gentle and concerned ones.

"...I'm so sorry. I - I have just had some horrible years with my parents..." I confessed, looking down to the black asphalt under our feet, too shy to hold his gaze. I felt his hands go to my face softly and kindly lift my head so that he could lock his hypnotizing azure eyes with mine.

"I understand. I'm not so hot with my parents either... but I think your situation is a lot worse than mine. So if you don't mind bunking with a guy for a while, you can stay at my place so you can cool down."

I was stunned for a moment before I finally got my voice to escape,"Really? Would you? I mean we've only met today, but you're really kind to some depressed and anti-social girl like me!" I smiled as I reflexively put my hands on his which were cupped on my cheeks, and pressed them out of sheer happiness. When I realized what I was doing, I threw my hands off and folded them behind my back, my gaze slightly averted as I waited to hear his voice.

"You are probably one of the most interesting girls I've met. You daydream a lot, but when I first met you, I couldn't look away. There is something special about you, and I think Felix would kill me for you." He smiled a small goofy smile at the mention of Felix, which caused me to chuckle.

Suddenly Ryan jumped, like he remembered something important, and looked at me,"Hehehe... I forgot to mention..."

"...What?"

"Uhh... Well..."

"Hmmm?" I hummed curiously, resting my hands on my hips.

"Felix, Stephano, Pigeh, , and Ken... Are all staying in the same apartment with me..." I wasn't shocked nor surprised. Felix always said that the apartment he was currently living in was HUGE, there were two extra rooms that they never even used.

"Okay?"

"You're not afraid of spending however long with an apartment full of men?" Ryan looked stunned, I just shrugged. "Can't be more shitty than living with my parents."

"Fair point..."

"Uhm."

"What?"

"How long are you going to hold my face? Your hands are getting sweaty..."

I watched as Ryan blushed deeply, I was gonna have fun. _What could be __**more**__ fun than teasing Ryan?_

"Unless..."

"Huh?"

"You want to kiss me?" I teased with a mischievous smirk plastered to my lips, he froze as his face grew ten times redder. I swear, he could put any cherry to shame! When he recovered he jerked his hands away and pressed them firmly to his side, I smiled warmly as I brushed his arm.

"Just... Kidding!" I giggled before playfully sticking my tongue at him.

"Hmph!"

"Hahahah! Anyway, I have to sneak into my house and grab my stuff. Wanna help?"

Ryan gave me the weirdest face I had ever seen and didn't have enough time to hold back the laughter, tears springing to my eyes. I patted him on the back and smiled,"Just help me carry some stuff. If we get caught then I'll bravely declare my desire of leaving the house. I probably won't leave without some of my blood being spilled though..." At that he looked at me worriedly but then his eyes became determined,"What do you want me to do?"

We finally arrived at my house, the minute I stepped to the door, Ryan began to do his part. He made his way to the back of the house to wait for my bedroom light to come on, starring intently as he waited for the signal. I on the other hand, will have to go through the torment of seeing my parents... Lets see how well this works out, right? _I'm so screwed... _I thought bitterly, opening the door to the house. The minute I walked in I saw my fat-ass-of-a-step-father and drunkess-of-a-mother standing before the door... with glares that read "you're dead". I would know, last time they gave me the duel-glares I had my arm and leg broken, and that was because they found out about my secret occupation: I'm a YouTuber. No one knows about this except for Michelle AKA the YouTuber MegaMinx, as she has invited me to play games with her before and does quite often. Tonight was a night to behold though, me and Minx are going to be playing Garry's Mod Prop Hunt with Cry, Pewdiepie, Ken, and Markiplier. I'm so excited! To not only get to play games with famous YouTubers, but to play with Cry! He's the one that keeps me sane in my family!

"Ah, yo? What's up?" I got lava-like flaming eyes glaring back at me in return, still not understanding I followed up with a smart-assed comment,"What do you believe I did this time, you shit holes?" I know, I know... Not the best way to get out unscathed, but I normally talked to them like this. I don't think they give a fuck at the moment as something of "greater importance" was over-riding their minds. They chucked a photo in front of me showing me at the arcade downtown at 7 pm yesterday,"I believe you did this, you little whore." I sized them up with my most steel-piercing glare, and it seemed to work as they both stepped back a bit, caught off-guard.

~Ryan's POV~

I've been waiting out here for about 20 minutes... I wonder if those asshat parents got her. I scratched the back of my head as I made my way back to the front to check on her, when I realized that I could hear everything through an open window near the front of the house. I listened closely as I heard, what I assumed was her mother's, voice. It sounded like a smoker, a grumble-like rasp that sounded like they screamed too loud.

"I believe you did this, you little whore." Her mother's voice was cold, void of any love that directed to Summer. I felt my eyes widen in shock, wondering if she was always treated like that, when I heard her what sounded like a guarded but well-sharpened retort.

"So? I'm fifteen now. Arcades are my thing, unless you don't want me to have a normal childhood. Not like you've let me have one before this, you traitorous adults. You're not even my parents yet when I was little you treated me like any other kid, I was loved and then found out that it was a lie when I finally turned thirteen. You people make me sick."

There was a looooong silence after that, I wanted to see Summer, I wanted to know if she was on the edge of tears. I got a different answer entirely.

"You ungrateful bitch!" Her "father" boomed, I heard the agonizingly painful cracking sound of a bone breaking followed by the tortured scream that I immediately recognized as Summer's. I quickly but quietly jumped through the opened window and snaked silently through the dining room, hanging back at the corner of the wall to look at the situation. My eyes landed on Summer and I froze, even my eyes could not movie from Summer's sprawled out body, heaving heavy and labored breaths. I could see her arm was broken enough to recognize part of the bone making a bump in the skin. I could feel the bile rise in my throat at the scene, but my anger towards her abusive parents kept it from releasing, thankfully. I watched in horror as Summer got back to her feet, blood smeared from her mouth. She looked in so much pain but her eyes glistened with a fiery hate that I realized she had before, whenever she came to the railing or at school she would have that expression, everyone stayed away from her. I wouldn't. I wanted to wipe that anger away because she wouldn't smile for the whole day.

I snapped back after hearing her icy voice,"Parents who love their children don't break them, harm them, or scar them until nothing of their original self remains. You loved me only until you found out that I was supposedly the murderer of my own parents at age seven. It was impossible for me to do it, but they saw it as the only reasonable explanation when they found me holding the knife that slit their throats. I picked it up because I was too young to understand that the knife that my mother always used to make dinner was on the floor covered in a red liquid. I saw it as paint but when the liquid dripped down my arm I knew that it wasn't, an unrecognizable iron scent filled my nose and I froze. The knife still in my hands, a murderer that got away with the crime, and a seven year old girl accused of it all."

Once again I suppressed a shiver at her cold voice and eyes, though something was strange about those eyes, they were a deep midnight blue with streaks of violet. I remembered her eyes being emerald... Why did they turn a different color?

"That's because you did kill my sister and her husband! We know that you are a demon or evil spirit or abomination! Why else would the emerald eyes that you inherited from my sister turn into that strange midnight and violet at night, on full moons, and on the thirteenth of every month?" I watched Summer as she listened and jumped defensively at the mention of her eyes. She grew silent and let her graham-cracker brown bangs shield her eyes before replying with a quiet,"I don't know..."

"Then admit to the murder, you monster!" Her so-called-father screeched.

"I will never admit it. I didn't do it. Anyway, you won't have to worry about this 'monster' living here anymore. I'm leaving."

"We can't let a murderer like you run wild out there! You might kill others!" Her so-called argued hysterically, reaching to grip her injured arm again. Summer was too fast, in a split second she had a pocket knife that looked more like a switchblade touching the skin of her adoptive mother's neck, she could let the tip of her blade bite deeper but decided not to give the woman the satisfaction, retracting the knife, spinning it, and slipping it back in her secret place. We all watched as her adoptive female guardian sank to the floor with a small trickling cut in the middle of her neck, it looked as if it was caused by nothing more than a thorn or cat scratch, and Summer's male guardian followed her to the floor. I watched as Summer walked up the stairs with her grotesquely crippled arm hanging limply by her side, briefly thinking about how she could toss her bags out of her second floor window with one arm. Realizing it was impossible for her to do, I waited for her so-called "parents" to move to the living room all the way in the back of the house, before making a move to reach the stairs.

When her parents turned the light off in the hallway that I was currently waiting in, I saw it as a beautiful coincidence and used it to my advantage, like that time when I played _The Last Of Us... _Even though I wasn't so hot at stealth I did, well, decent. I crept up the stairs, my heart pounding waiting for the inevitable creak of the house echo from under my foot as I found a loose board under the carpeted stairway. Luckily, I made it without that horrible sound emitting around the house, I knew I'd be done for the minute my location was found. I quickly scurried down the hallway and found the one bedroom that was lit under the crack of the door. I knocked on it gently and heard a shuffling sound go farther away from me instead of closer, so I decided to call out in a whisper,"Summer! Hey, open up! You can't do much with that busted arm of yours!"

I heard a surprised gasp of realization before she skillfully opened the door so that it didn't make a noise and tugged me in with her good arm, swinging the door closed just as skillfully. I made a grunt as I fell on my ass from the pull into Summer's room, I saw that she had a bag already packed with clothes, blankets, a pillow, and her bathroom necessities. There was a computer bag that looked bigger than mine, next to it a black case that most likely held computer games and software. Then on her stripped bed was her last suit case that held school books desk stuff and, well few plastic bags of who-knows-what. A small black purse was most likely a make-up case of sorts, I wouldn't know, obviously I'm not a girl. As she went back to shove another two plastic bag of whatever it was, I noticed the game systems she had and her wall of games. I was dumbfounded, _completely_, as I store at the wall of any and every game possible with my jaw to the floor.

"Yeah... I can't bring all of these games no matter how much I want too..." Summer's voice sounded in a gentle, but slightly sad tone behind me, I looked at her largest bag which was nowhere near half way full (Surprise surprise... I wonder if she's Mary Poppins or something). So, I picked from the wall of games that I never played or heard of and piled them in my arms. I placed them evenly inside her bag, at least they fit in the way I divided the pile, oodles to me. (Sarcasm sarcasm!) I decided that I could fit about ten more and asked if there were games that she wanted that I may not have grabbed already, she turned to me thoughtfuly looking to the already almost bare wall before finally deciding on ten, including a title I definately never heard of called _Zomboid_. I looked at the case cover, the front only had the title and a blood spatter, and the back simply read a disturbing sentence: _"Survive a lifetime, Zombie Apocolypse begins."_

"Hey Summer?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this game about?"

"Hmm... I played it when I was twelve, the graphics were corny - but it had a good storyline - then the month my parents died came around it kept flipping out so I stopped attempting to play it."

"Huh."

"Why? Wanna try and play it?" She turned to me and smirked, her arm still grossly hung limp, crumpled, and twisted at her side. Her strangely colored eyes flickered with pain as her arm swung suddenly from her movement. I felt sadness at the fact that people would be so heartless to do this to such a sweet girl, I handed her the game and she took it buisily with her functional arm, tossing it into her bag and begun to struggle with the zipper. I noticed her struggle and came up behind her, I leaned over her shoulder and my right hand over hers and my left on the top of the bag to hold it in place as we zipped the bag quickly.

"Alright we have to go, I let Felix know where your house is and he should be parked down the street as not to surprise your 'parents' that you're going to live with six men."

"Yeah but how do we sneak you past those bastards?" Just as she asked that I heard footsteps approach her room, I whisper an answer cautiously,"We don't. I go out the window and meet you out front. I'll bring the heavier bags so you go with your computer bag, it'll be easier on your arms by only having to use your uninjured one."

With that said the door opened, and I was already hopping out of the window after the last bag was thrown out, disappearing just before both of her parents saw me or heard the two bags fall with a crash. _Now, _I smirked sarcastically to myself, _let's see if I can get to the front of the house without doing anything that would've killed me..._


	2. Virus 2: Adolescent Escape

_Virus 2: Adolescent Escape_

_~Summer's POV~_

"What is it?" I felt my tongue's sharpness like a knife was thrown into those words, directed at my aunt who looked at me with disgrace. She simply turned around and walked back down the hallway, leaving her boyfriend standing in my door way, glaring poisonous waves at me. I scoffed at his feeble attempts to scare me, which made his face red as a tomato, pleasing me with a smirk. "She wanted to know if you were ready to leave so that you can die on the street. No one will help a heartless killer like you, Summer."

I gifted him with a stone-hard stare and smiled evilly,"You don't have the right to call me that name. I believe that 'Monster' or 'slut' fits me more in your dictionary."

I pulled the straps of the computer bag over my good arm, then grabbed the black computer software case, holding it to my chest,"That's all you're bringing? where's all your other stuff?" I felt my body stiffen but that was unnoticed by the old fool, instead I gave him an passive look,"What's it to you? I don't need your false 'pity'," I sighed out of boredom as I shoved the roadblock-of-a-man out of my doorway and down the stairs, feeling numb to the ludicrous looks my aunt gifted me as I opened the door. I felt a strange relief wash over me as I noticed Ryan hiding in a bush nearest the sidewalk, feeling salty tears sting my eyes. As soon as I stood on my front steps, the front door slammed close, causing me to jump. In my surprise I started running to Ryan, he noticed my tears and met me faster, wrapping his arms around me protectively while still taking care for my arm. I buried my face into his shoulder, my tears flooding beyond the point of no return, I felt whimpers escape me as I stiffled my sobs. Ryan held me, securely as he watched the house to make sure that those fat-assed shits wouldn't come out again, when he decided it was fine began to gently caress my head and hair.

I heard the snap of Ryan's phone opening and his rapid punching of keys, when he finished he flipped it shut in an angry rushed speed, before returning to trying to comfort me. My crying did all but stop, it was weaker but still streaming down my face. I heard the sound of a vehicle and saw a green Jeep pull up to me and Ryan, he quickly hauled the two fat bags into the trunk and opened the door jumping in. When he realized that I didn't follow, he held out his hand with his warm smile,"Are you coming?"

I felt more tears touch my cheeks before jumping in with him, the doors closing behind me as Ryan held me again, cradling me gently against his chest. The tune he was humming was soothing, catchy... I was very close to thinking what the words could've belonged to the song, but I was lulled into sleep before it was clearer.

~Ryan's POV~

I felt my body relax as her breathing evened out into a deep sleep, She has to be tired after all that shit... I thought, I could feel my back ache from holding her so protectively, I had no idea what came over me. I just didn't want her to breakdown any further because of those worthless low-lifes, I frowned. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and scooped it off with my forfinger, lightly brushing her soft cheeks, before Pewdie could ask,"So what's up with Summer? I've never seen her breakdown like that..."

It took me a moment to realize why he first didn't ask what happened with her left arm or why the fuck her eyes were a completely different color, but I reasoned it was the darkness before answering him,"Hmm... Her family are a bunch of fucking shits... I won't tell her story for her. Not unless she tells me I should or can." I heard a whistle from Pewdie, and gave him my best "don't-fuck-with-me-right-now" glare, and only got his disgustingly joking comment of,"You know you want to! 3"

I made a gag face,"bleagh! Dude no. It's almost as bad as when you and I did that Valentine's Day fic in front of the fucking school, just because the girls would've blown a massive fit!" It's just a miracle that we weren't suspected as Cry and Pewdiepie or that would've ended us!

Pewds laughed heartily before turning back to me,"Anyway since when did you and Summer get close? You know I'm after her."

"Well, sucks for you cause she's staying at our place now and I'm watch dog." I scoffed playfully but I heard a lining of truth ring in my voice, I watched Pewds in the rearview mirror to check if he was his oblivious-self like normal... or if he was serious.

"Really. Well that could cause damage, you know?" Fuck! He IS serious about Summer...

My jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed dangerously,"Try me." I felt a growl rise in my throat, but that would threaten him and we would ALL die, instead I gripped her right shoulder protectively but not enough to wake her. The rest of the ride was spent in silience, though after a while I felt myself drifting off into sleep. I tactfully adjusted Summer's head to rest on my shoulder, and gently placed my head on hers, wrapping my left arm around her waist to make sure the turning of the car didn't swing her into the window. She was warm and smelled just like the green of summer trees, her name was too perfect for her. Slowly, I allowed myself to be taken into dreams, tugged along into a dream about Summer and seasons.

_Huh?_

_I looked around me and found myself in a newly blooming garden, flowers of all colors and shades filled the greenery._

_Huh, must be spring..._

_I slowly took in my surroundings, smelling the scents of fresh rain-stormed floroma, but a different scent filled my nose. I smelled deep red roses amongst them all, I looked around the garden that probably had every single flower, except roses. I did not see a single red rose, I searched for the scent again and after regaining it, I couldn't stop myself from following it._

_Why? Why am I following this strange scent?_

_Soon I found myself in a clearing that overlooked the ocean and noticed a girl, probably around my age dressed in a light cotton candy blue sundress that became darker as it flared to the bottom, and a white sunhat that shielded her from the blinding sun. Under her hat was her visable grahm-cracker colored hair that reached midback. It was a familiar color, but I couldn't recall who it was. I was about to approach closer when everything went black._

_The dream had ended. But... I guess it's not to bad._

I slowly and drowzily opened my eyes to find Summer cuddling close to me, every once in a while wincing from sleeping on her broken arm. I carefully lifted her sleep-heavy body and spun her around so that her back and head were against my chest. I rested my chin in her soft hair and wrapped my arms around her waist, gently pressing her against me. I needed to hold her, I had to feel like I was still there, and somehow... Summer did that better than anybody. She started shifting uncomfortably, so I shifted myself and her body so that she was sitting in my lap with her head leaning on my right shoulder. I looked around realizing that we were parked but the car was still on, and found Pewds in a light snooze. I snapped back to Summer when I heard her mumble my name, I checked her face to see if she was awake, but her eyes were closed peacefully. Examening her face caused me to get lost in her features, I felt an overpowering feeling of the lust to kiss her lips, but stopped myself by putting my forhead on hers. I looked at her and then her crippled arm, I felt my heart ache before gently pressing my lips to kiss her forhead, and replacing my lips with my cheek gently before falling into a dreamless slumber.

_~Summer's POV~_

_Hmm?_

I woke up in a half-sleep state as I was shaken awake quickly, wincing visably at the pain shooting up my left arm. The person shaking me took note and released his grip on me, backing away as I regained my sight from it's sleepy haze. I noticed the boy who shook me with some caution had shiny golden hair and golden eyes, yellow t-shirt with white long sleeves, dark blue jeans, and golden-yellow connverse.

"Who are you?" I spat out after recovering, not intending to make it sound bitter to the golden-haired teen. He seemed not to understand the question for a moment before laughing.

"I am Stephano, I've been friends with Felix since childhood," He came close to my ear before whispering,"but Ryan is an asshole."

I stared at him in curiosity as he told me his reason,"Ryan always ignores me! And then in Amnesia: The Dark Descent he ignores the figure that I use as my symbol! We've fought over it several times for hours on end and- OWW!" I stared at him, dumb-founded at how he can talk so much, until I heard a familiar voice sound behind him. My eyes found Ryan with his fist steaming and red, glaring down at Stephano then glancing painfully at my arm. It was like something stabbed in my chest just by the fresh pain that flashed through his eyes, then stunned by the fiery light that sparked through their lapis depths.

"So, what do we do about her broken arm?" I heard Stephano ground out through the pain evidently dragged in his voice. I noticed Ryan drag him out of the jeep and reply with,"Wake Stephen up. I won't call him Mr. Chair even if he is older than us by a year."

I watched in amusement as Stephano nodded his head rapidly and book it into the appartments, calling Mr. Chair. Ryan turnned to me and reached out his hand, I shifted forward forgeting that the arm I was about to lean on was broken badly, and winced visably. Ryan frowned and pulled me into him, gathering me into his arms and carring me bridal style into the appartment.

"Your arm is going to be hard to fix... Especially with how long you've had it sitting, healing while it's still twisted like hell. How high is your pain tolerance?" The older teen boy inquired,his greenish-grey eyes worridly pouring into mine through his emerald locks. I thought for a moment, thinking about when my arm got broken, before gazing back at him steadily to reply,"Pretty damn high."

The older teen only nodded before putting a big wad of gum in between my teeth,


End file.
